Life Has Its Ways
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: Sometimes there are points in your life were you don't understand why everything is happening...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is going to be a series of twenty drabbles all based around Sirius. They may or may not be related._

_**-Punch-**_

Sirius stared down at his hands. He was tired of it all, every time her came home from school he had to deal with his parents disappointment in him. They went on and on about he should be the perfect pureblood heir, how he should have been sorted into Slytherin, how he was such a disgrace to the family name, and so many other things that he could care less about. Each one of them was like a punch in the gut to him.

He had enough.

He stood up and rammed his fist into the wall. This was his last day here, he swore silently to himself. Standing he start to pack all of his belongings that he cared about and needed. He was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_**True**_

It was true that it was in his first year that Sirius first fell in love. Though he refused to admit it to anyone. Though, he would never tell anyone who it was. Later on he had learned that she had made practically everyone fall in love with her, and he found that rather embarrassing. He was the heart breaker he did not have his heart broken. Even though he knew she was the reason that he chose to be a player, he would never admit it. Nor would he ever admit that she had broken his heart no less than three times.

If he was honest with himself, the reason that he did not admit that he had fallen in love with illustrious _Queenie Greengrass_ was not because of shame, but because it was to painful.

No could no the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Lets Pretend-**_

Sirius and Lily avoided each other as much as was possible for them. Neither wanted to believe that they had kissed, especially as Lily was currently engaged to James. He hated that he felt nostalgia every time he thought of it. He hated how when they were kissing time had seemed to stop around them. Most of all he hated the when he looked into Lily's meadow green eyes he could see her thinking the same thing.

Finally after two months of them avoiding each other they faced the facts, they couldn't avoid it anymore, so Sirius went to the Potters' home.

Lily had been waiting for him.

As soon as he walked through the door she stood. "We need to talk."

He nodded, "I know."

**After a few more awkward moments of silence Sirius spoke again, **"A man says a lot of things in summer he doesn't mean in winter."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him and he looked sheepish.

"Okay men say them all the time."

She giggled, but it was short lived as the silence returned. It was almost painful. They both knew what they needed to do, needed to say, but neither wanted be the one to say it.''

Eventually Lily glanced at the clock, "James will be home soon."

Sirius nodded and looked away, "I learned my lesson, I'll never kiss my best friends girl ever again." He was startled to find a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked into her eyes, and realized that she was just as mixed about this as he was.

"I know. Lets pretend that it never happened."

He nodded, knowing that no matter what both of them would always remember their January kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trapped**_

Sirius paced back back and forth. He was fed up with being holed up at Number Twelve Grimmould Place, he wanted to get out and be of use. Being a wanted fugitive did nothing to help matters. There was nothing he could do about it. Everyone had something to do accept him, all of the Order member has their jobs and the order business. Harry and his friends were away at Hogwarts learning, Harry had even started a secret group so that students would still be learn defense despite the Ministry and it's hag they had teaching there, Umbridge.

Sometimes he even wished that he could be back in school, even though that wasn't something he was really into. Just the thought of doing something. It wasn't even the longing to be back in his school days with James and Remus and living a carefree life that drove him. He could care less where he went right now just as long as it got him out of the house. Anything for a little freedom. He'd would even accept fifty detentions if got him out of there.

Time passed so slow there, almost as slow as it did when he was in Azkaban. It almost like he was back there, constantly thinking about all the mistakes he made, Peter's betrayal, of everything including the time he had spent in Azkaban. It only continued to depress him as he was constantly comparing the two. With the cold darkness that permeated the house, he constantly wondered if there was a Dementor around.

The place was suffocating him and he could do nothing about it. He would rather die than be there, at least then he would have done something.

He heard footsteps rushing up to the room. He didn't turn towards the door, he already knew who it was there was only one person who knew where he was hiding. The door opened, and he heard panting from the person behind. That caught his attention he turned around, and spotted exactly who expected, accept that Remus' face was creased in worry. He was immediately put on high alert.

"What is it? What happened? Is it Harry? What is going on?"

Remus nodded his head, trying to catch his breath. Sirius froze, it was Harry, but what was it?

"Voldemort," gasped out Remus.

"What about him?" asked a frantic Sirius.

"He loured Harry to the Department of Mysteries. Harry thinks you there, held prisoner. He went to rescue you."

Without another word Sirius rushed out of the room, and down to the kitchen. Several other order members had already arrived. He waited impatiently for them to leave, returning to his pacing. This time it was a lot more agitated. He started to count silently in his trying to calm himself down. It did nothing to help.

Finally the last person arrived, Dumbledore, and with one look around they were on their way. He knew that after this he would no longer be trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Penguins**_

When Sirius was a child he had always wanted a penguin. His parents were very unimpressed by that though. In their minds penguins were horrible muggle birds and their son shouldn't even know about them. A fact that Sirius took advantage of whenever he could. After all, he didn't want a penguin he just made his parents think that he did. How else would he have convinced them to buy him an owl at the age of five?


End file.
